Dawnson Samuel
| first = Dealing With The Dove | affiliation = Eclipse Unlimited; Himself | occupation = | residence = Armoria | alias = |Hato}} | epithet = | relatives = | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = January 1st | doriki = | height = 6'2" | weight = | dfbackcolor = #61036E | dftextcolor = #FFFFFF | dfname = Oya Oya no Mi | dfename = Deal-Deal Fruit | dfmeaning = To Make a Deal | dftype = }} is an known to the world under the alias of |Hato}}. Known best for the production and distribution of illegal substances, he is also the consumer of the Oya Oya no Mi. He is also the founder of Eclipse Unlimited, a company that produces pharmaceutical drugs. Samuel uses this as a front in order to produce his illegal substances. Appearance Gallery SamuelApp1.jpg|Samuel's in a white tuxedo. SamuelApp2.png|At one of his bars. SamuelApp3.jpg|Imposing his will. Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Modifications Samuel has made claims that he is one of the , and that his main modification is rather obvious; his white wings. According to Samuel, his father subjected him and his many siblings to be his guinea pigs, granting them this abilities because their father felt as if it were their birthright to have such grandiose abilities. Samuel’s wings are rather large, spanning 22 feet from tip to tip. The wings are snow white, a colour of purity. Something rather ironic considering Samuel’s personality; one of scheming. However, perhaps the wings were coloured in such a way to reflect the pure willpower Samuel’s father saw within him; even from a young age. As expected, these wings grant him flight, something Samuel has been doing from a rather young age. Due to him having had these wings for years, he isn’t tired easily after consistent usage of them. The wings are an extension of himself, two additional limbs. His control over them have been noted to be otherworldly. In addition, Samuel’s bone structure has been altered. It is much denser than regular humans, resembling that of an Oni's. This in addition shows the strength behind Samuel’s wings, having to be able to carry such a dense bone structure so that Samuel can fly as gracefully and masterfully as he does. Samuel claims that this is why he able to carry heavy weights and break large objects with ease. Naturally honed strength coupled with his much stronger bone structure has permitted him to do so. Rokushiki Samuel is also a user of , but isn't a user of all six. Merely, he is currently the user of two of these techniques; and . He was able to learn these techniques after extorting two agents by making deals with them; he would spare their lives in exchange for them teaching Samuel these two techniques to the best of their capabilities. He did this a few times with various agents in order to acquire a larger understanding of the techniques, and has become highly effective with their usage. Devil Fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Samuel has been noted to create and utilize effectively the technique known as Kenbunshoku: Tenshinobe. Due to the nature of the technique, having Busoshoku Haki subtly impact the effects of the Kenbunshoku Haki, this technique is seen as a 7th Dan technique in terms of the Haki Development System...TBA Busoshoku Haki Samuel displays the ability to utilize Busoshoku: Seigyo...TBA History Past Quotes Trivia *Samuel's appearance is based off of Lucifer Morningstar from DC. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Modified Humans Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users